karma_orionfandomcom-20200213-history
Trip to War time Zone
Room 104 was going on another field trip.......War time zone (A parody of fun time square fun.......but with action and death :). '''Kayla:'OWAWAWAWAWA Kobe: Owawawawawa Mr. Priest: Take care of a point loss u 2 Crystal: Imma get some delicious candy Chris: Me too Tyler: can't wait for grenades and all that Taylor: Me too Michael: Ross look! I gots lots of money Michelle: Rosa look I gots $40 Bri��: Bruh I wanna play video games Bri��: Bruh me too Don: I can't wait to drink some nice cold water Donna: Me too Ross: Can't wait to get my hand on a gun Rosa: Me too! ROSA STYLE Yousef: *Sleeping* Yasmeen: *Snoring* Chase: *Feeling depressed* Charlotte: *Feeling depressed* Isaiah: OH YEAH IMMA BEAT TYLA IN RACE KARING! Isabella: IMMA BEAT TAYLA IN RACE KARTING!!!!! Mr. Priest: ALL OF U LINE UP! All lined up! they all get there. Mr. Priest getting tokens and all that all seeing who is gonna win! '''Isaiah:' Imma beat Kobe and Tyler! Tyler: pffft yeah right I'll beat you fuck wit! Kayla: Boy anybody can beat yo ass! Taylor: Yeah Isaiah: SHUT UP SLUT! Taylor and Tyler punch both Isabella and Isaiah in the face really hard!!!! I hope they feel better.........SIKE!!!!!!!!!!! Nope they can die hehahahahahahaha! Anyways all get in their cars and they start first Kobe and Kayla then Crystal and Chris then Ty and Taylor then Michelle and Mike then Don and Donna then Ross and Rosa then Isaiah and Isabella.....Yousaf, Yasmeen, Chase and Charlotte did not wanna go on! All were having fun sadly Isiah was winning past Tyler when suddenly BOOM Isaiah explodes. Tyler:............FUCKING A Same thing happened to Isabella! Taylor:.......Pffft Fuck wit! All were having fun! Suddenly Isaiah not dead comes back alive he proceeds to bump into kobe Kobe: *Sticks middle finger at Isaiah* Isaiah: Damn u Kobe!!!!!! Tyler: Wait.....I thought you were dead Isaiah: No Tyler I can't die haha dumb bundle of sticks Tyler: *Pulls out gun and shoots Isaiah's eye* Isaiah: *Screaming like a little girl* CUUUUUUUURSSSSSSSE UUUUUUUUUUUUUU TYLER GECO!!!!!!!!! *Suddenly crashes and blows up again!* Crystal: Haha bitch ass nigga can't drive for shit! GOOD JOB TYLER! Tyler: Yuuup bitch was on my nerves! Kayla: Shit Isabella's back! Taylor: I'll take care of her! Taylor proceeds to pull out a sword and while passing Isabella cuts off her head Isabella's head falls and well her car crashes and explodes and her head gets run over by Kobe, Kayla, Michael and Donna! Tyler: Nice one babe! Taylor: two of the fuck wits don't deserve to live! Tyler: Yup Well all go around 4 two more laps then r told to pull up and get out of their cars! All had fun....except 4 poor Isaiah and Isabella. Well anyways now video games.......wait nope! Real life batlle field Tyler: *Grins evily* Taylor: *Grins evily* Everybody else:.....................fuk dis aint good! Well all go into the battle field get their weapons and well start to shoot cut and kill each other here we go! Tyler being the best shoots at least 3 people in a row....Don, Chase and Isaiah (Who just so happens to be alive again some how). Taylor takes care of Donna, Charlotte and Isabella who some how is alive again as well! Christopher shoots Bri (male) Bri (Female) shoots Rosa and Ross proceeds to shoot Crystal but misses!!!!!! Well all had to shop the game cuz some other fuck wits wanna join suddenly 40 year old hobo eyes Taylor 40 year old faggot: Hey so baby wanna fuck wit me Taylor:.......TYLER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 40 Year old Faggot: Wut.... Suddenly Tyler comes out of knowhere and stabs this dude really hard in the back. Knees him really hard in the dick. Shoots guys balls and Cuts dude dick off. Guy falls in pain so Tyler puches this dude in the face 50 times gets a giant hammer and smashes guys face gets a car and smashes guys face gets Isaiah and smashes both Isaiah and guys face. Proceeds to cut out his insides with his swords then cuts guys legs off with an axe then smashes legs with the same stuff. Then gets gas pours it on the guy then steals Dons water and pours it on guy to get rid of the fire. Wait he's not done yet Isaiah is alive again so he stabs both of Isaiah's eyes out shoots Isaiah in the stomach 50 times. Steals Ross's chair and hits him with it. Knees Isaiah really hard in the balls. Proceeds to choke Isaiah then gets gasoline and pours it on Isaiah then lights him on fire then proceeds to take a piss on him. he still not done!!!!! Shoots Don and Don explodes.....Throughs something at Michael and snatches Michael's money. and well kills 40 more weird creeps kinda similar to the way he killed Isaiah and the 40 year old creep! Mr. priest:.....Wow Tyler I was wrong about u U r tough damn! Taylor: Oh Tyler I'd beat him up but the way u kill people is just so amazing :) Tyler: I'm so amazing and I am stronger then all these lamos here so yeah! Taylor: You're so sweet :) Tyler: I am :) only to u and a couple other people I care about! Chase: Not Isaiah Charlotte: Or Isabella! Ross: That's for sure! Rosa: Yuup.... So now that's all over with......Everybody takes a break and has lunch....yeah Everybody gets a free hotdog with a bag of chips and soda.....some people get their own food! Everybody having fun and all that Kayla and Kobe annoying Mr. priest with their awesome behavior! Crystal and Chris talking about....meh who knows! crack? fruity alcoholic drinks? Who knows?????? Taylor and Tyler talking about creepypasta...Jane and Jeff the killers!!!! Tyler: Go to sleep... Taylor: I won't be able to wake up if I do :) Mike, Michelle, Ross and Rosa talk about pokemon! Chase and Charlotte talk to Miss. Harris and eat delicious funnel cakes!!!!!! Yousaf and Yasmeen......sleeping :) and Isaiah and Isabella.......dead..... THE END